


JFC

by plasma_shipping



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: op being cranky
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17





	JFC

wish the nin/jago fandom wasn't filled with freaks who like rape, incest or pedophilia

honestly DNI if you ship lloyd with the other ninja, his dad or enjoy rape fics

yall fucking awful!!! 


End file.
